Genichirō Sanada
As the invincible absolute kings, he is the solitary emperor that reigns over Rikkai upholding its foundation. His mind and body is completely that of a warrior. Background Gen'ichirō Sanada (真田 弦一郎, Sanada Gen'ichirō), also known as "The Emperor," is the strict vice-captain (and temporarily captain) of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Sanada, along with fellow teammates Yukimura Seiichi and Yanagi Renji, have led their team to the Nationals from their first year. Together, the three Rikkai members are known as "The Three Demons of Rikkai." ("Sannin Bakemono" in Japanese) Appearance The New Prince of Tennis OVA 02 0098.jpg|childsanada The New Prince of Tennis OVA 02 0107.jpg|preeteensanada The New Prince of Tennis OVA 02 0119.jpg|teensanada The New Prince of Tennis OVA 02 0149.jpg|sanadainmiddleschool The New Prince of Tennis OVA 02 0245.jpg|sanada Sanada has black hair and wears a cap. His hair is bluntly cut and without a cap he sports a fringe. He has small brown eyes. Sanada is also very tall and has a rather masculine build. Like Tezuka, he is usually seen with a stoic expression. Many a times people have mocked about the fact that Sanada looks too old to be fourteen years old. Personality Sanada is noted by a lot of people to be very strict, no-nonsense kind of guy (especially with his teammates). However, he is even more strict with himself. With the absence of Yukimura Seiichi due to his disease, Sanada stepped up to the plate and took control of the tennis team, making sure everyone met up with his expectations. He promised to Yukimura that the team would be undefeated, and so he created the law of absolute victory and put the club above everything else. He is mostly noted for his powerful slap, used when his teammates either does not meet up with his expectations or step out of line. He does not even make an exception to his close friend, Yanagi, when he lost. After losing to Echizen Ryoma in the Kanto tournament, however, he made his teammates slap him instead. However, that does not mean that a kind side of him does not exist. He acknowledges a loss as long as they learn something from it, such as Akaya when he entered Muga no Kyōchi in the manga. He did not show mercy to Yanagi because he let his feeling get in the way. In the anime he is never shown slapping/hitting any of his teammates. N P O T 招聘前夜 OVA_x264 (1) 0380.jpg|Sanada at Home N P O T 招聘前夜 OVA_x264 (1) 0391.jpg|Sanada with his nephew Sasuke N P O T 招聘前夜 OVA_x264 (1) 0413.jpg|Sanada's casual clothes. N P O T 招聘前夜 OVA_x264 (1) 0420.jpg|Gen'emon, Sanada's Grandfather sanada butler.jpg|Dressing up for the butler cafe. prince.jpg|"Prince Sanada" He is quite close to Yanagi and Yukimura, as he knew both of them from his first year, and met Yukimura at the age of four. Yanagi and Sanada both call each other by their first name in the original manga and anime, which is a sign of closeness. With Yukimura, the two both respect and acknowledge each others skills and are quite friendly with each other, especially since Sanada has frequently visited Yukimura in the hospital more than most of his members and always reassures Yukimura whenever Yukimura mentions that he is putting a burden on Sanada. In the Tenipuri episodes and Mini Theaters, Yukimura's "burden" is highly exaggerated and is often made fun of, to the point where Sanada cannot refuse any of Yukimura's requests (and most recently, demands). Sanada's strict discipline is also due to practicing kendo, although the manga also states that he studied iaido as well. In PairPuri Episode 8, Momoshiro comments that Sanada is a good actor. Sanada holds a code of honor, preferring to beat his opponents in a head-on match instead of relying on tricks. This is both a strength and a weakness, as it allows him to continue playing a match, but could cause him to lose by continuing to play a futile playstyle. This is shown during his match with Atobe after the Kanto Tournament and his later match with Tezuka, both of which Yukimura interfered in. Sanada enforced the law of absolute victory and strongly believed in it himself. He refused to accept anything that wasn't top-notch. However, after Rikkaidai lost the National Championship to Seigaku, as opposed to the Kanto Tournament Award Ceremony, Sanada acknowledges and accepts the 2nd place plaque. Although Sanada is usually shown to be calm and controlled, he becomes ruthless against someone he wishes to crush in a match (specifically Ryoma in the manga and Tezuka). This is usually accompanied with laughing and his phrase, "Fall with your despair!" Despite his serious personality Sanada is quite innocent and old fashioned with it comes to love as evident in Gakuensai no Oujisama. While almost every other character is able to eventually call the heroine by her first name Sanada cannot because he feels that he does not have enough "mental discipline". He can also become jealous regarding the simplest things like when the protagonist was praising Atobe or when he saw a friendly scene between Aoi and the protagonist. History Three Years Prior To The Storyline Sanada was the runner-up for the Junior Tennis Tournament, losing to Yukimura. However, after the tournament, he was defeated by Tezuka Kunimitsu in two straight sets, 6-1 and 6-0. After the match, Sanada watched Tezuka battle the champion of the Junior Tennis Tournament, Yukimura Seiichi, and although the outcome of the match was never revealed, Sanada noted both of them to be quite strong and equal in strength. Two Years Prior To The Storyline After his match against Tezuka, Sanada, along with his friend Yukimura, entered Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, where they, along with Yanagi Renji, took over the tennis club and led it to the Nationals for the next two years. It is during those times when the three Rikkai members were started to be known as the "Three Demons of Rikkai Dai." Sanada, along with Yanagi and Yukimura, completely crushed Kirihara Akaya in their second year and Sanada defeated Atobe Keigo of Hyōtei as well, although when they actually battled was unspecified, it is presumed they battled in the Kantō Tournament during their second year. During this time, Sanada gained the title of "The Emperor," due to crushing all of his opponents head-on. However, even with these accomplishments of leading the team to the Nationals undefeated, Sanada was still unsatisfied, knowing that he had not defeated Tezuka yet. Sanada was first properly introduced in the manga right after the Kanagawa prefectures after Seigaku's District finals against Fudomine, noting that Seigaku was not using their full strength and was slacking. Inoue noted him to have led Rikkai Dai to the Nationals and acknowledged his strength. The next time he was shown, he defeated a Rikkai Dai OB (Old Boys, which pretty much means a graduate), Nishiki, 6-3, although Sanada noted that Nishiki had a period of time to study for the high school entrance exams, which slightly dulled Nishiki's skills. Sanada also noted the skill and concentration ability of his fellow teammate, Kirihara Akaya, but stated that Akaya still needed 10 more years to beat him. Kanto Regionals His next appearance was at the first round of the Kanto tournament, in the Tezuka vs Atobe Singles 1 match. He noted that Tezuka was slacking after he lost, but Akaya noted that Sanada was the one who wanted to beat Tezuka. However, he was quite impressed when watching the Echizen vs Hiyoshi Reserve match, noting that it was the battle "that will lead the next generation." In the quarterfinals of the Kantō tournament, he, along with Yanagi, completely crushed the Kamio/Ibu pair in Doubles 2, and was noted that the two seemed like they were actually playing singles. Sanada's team then faces Seigaku in the finals. With each team having 2 wins and 2 losses, Sanada is prepared to face his opponent in the Singles 1 slot: Ryoma. In the manga, Sanada is initially overwhelmed by Muga no Kyochi. He then reveals Muga no Kyochi's weakness and uses Fuu Rin Ka Zan. Winning 5 consecutive games with Ka, Sanada is determined to crush Ryoma's game and spirit. Ryoma, however, does not give up and uses Sanada's Fuu to counter Ka, followed by continuous use of Drive B's. Sanada then resorts to using lobs, knowing that Ryoma can't reach them in his weakened state. However, 1 point away from victory, Sanada is taken aback by Ryoma's willpower and accidently hits the lob out. Eventually driven to match point, Sanada decided to unleash Muga no Kyochi himself. Confident that Ryoma could not return another lob, he bids Ryoma farewell and hits it. However, Ryoma uses the referee's chair to jump to the lob's height and hit his COOL Drive, which completely surprises Sanada and the match spectators. Impressed by Ryoma's willingness to gamble the point on that last shot, Sanada accepts his defeat. In the anime, Sanada takes an early lead with his Invisble Swing. After 3 sets, Ryoma strikes back repeatedly with his mastered Cyclone Smash. After Ryoma starts to counter his Invisible Swing, Sanada remembers the promise he made with Yukimura and goes all-out, but loses when Ryoma unlocks the Samurai's Eye (anime version of Muga no Kyochi). In the manga, it is noted that Sanada and the Rikkai Dai members do not accept the second-place medal, stating that they refuse anything that is not first, while in the anime, Sanada humbly accepts the medal for the whole team. Regional Select Invitationals Camp Sanada is put into the Sasaki group along with his teamate Renji for the Kanto Junior Selection Camp. He believed that he will be chosen to play the American team (which was correct) from the first day. The main highlight of the Camp was his match with Atobe, who wanted to see who was more worthy of a match with Tezuka. The match ended in a 3-3 tie before it was called off. It was what earned his position as a player against the American team. Regional Select Invitationals 5.jpg He, along with Atobe, were chosen to play as a Doubles pair in the Doubles 2 slot. In the beginning, he and Atobe were nothing like a doubles pair but near the end, they finally co-operated and won the match 7-5. The two of them came up with the Tango Towards Destruction technique. Sanada made the first move by hitting the tennis ball into Billy's hand then Atobe finished the move by smashing the ball into the court. This happened after the two of them were "dancing" (as Kikumaru described) and how the partners remembered how they saw each other at a Tango concert. During Echizen's match with Kevin Smith, he was silently supporting Echizen to win. Like the rest of the team, he did not think Echizen was faking the return of Kevin's Illusion. However, he asked Atobe just to make sure. Prior to the Nationals After the Kanto Tournament, Sanada demanded that his teammates slap him as he would to them if they lost. He told them that it was not acceptable that he, who had strongly enforced Rikkaidai's law of absolute victory, lost a match and not be punished. He made sure that every single member of the team (with the exception of Yukimura who was still in the hospital) slapped him Sometime before Seigaku's National Quarterfinal match against Hyoutei, Sanada had a match with Atobe, who traveled to Rikkai to challenge him. Sanada was in the process of crushing Atobe, until Atobe finally perfects his new move- World of Ice (later first shown in the Singles 1 match against Ryoma). Both Sanada and the onlookers were shocked, but Sanada wanted to continue to play though he did not know what knew trick Atobe developed. Yukimura, however, witnessing the match, steps in and ends it, telling Sanada that if it had continued, then Sanada would have lost. Nationals Yukimura and Sanada look on at Atobe VS Echizen.jpg|Sanada with Captain and close friend Yukimura at the Nationals Quarterfinals between Seigaku and Hyotei. Yukimura and Sanada at the Nationals Finals.jpg|Sanada with Yukimura as the finals begin. In the Nationals, Sanada and Yukimura watch on the match between Seigaku and Hyoutei, where the flashback of Sanada's match with Atobe was shown. Sanada finally revealed his true talents by unlocking the true form of "Fu Rin Ka Zan," which was first hinted in the Singles 1 match against Nagoya Seitoku at the National Semifinals, and its true form was revealed in the match against Seigaku. In the anime, before the Finals, Oishi invited Sanada and the rest of Rikkaidai to eat yakiniku with them, but was turned down by both Sanada himself and Yukimura. The next day, Sanada was able to gain a rematch against Tezuka, and after defeating Tezuka Zone, quickly took the first four games with his "Rai" of his "Fu Rin Ka In Zan Rai," the true form of his "Fu Rin Ka Zan." However, when Tezuka starts to counter with his Tezuka Phantom, the two starts to battle in a head-on match where either one would endanger a part of their body (Tezuka's arm and Sanada's legs). After Yukimura's advice to give up on the head-on match, he threw away his title as an "Emperor" for Rikkai's three-year consecutive National win, and finally defeated Tezuka after all these years. At the end of the match Sanada declares that he will never play against Tezuka again. Afterwards, Sanada, along with Atobe, went to help Ryoma recover his memories, which succeeded. In the end, Rikkai Dai was unable to complete the three-year consecutive first-place Nationals title. Prior To U-17 Camp Sanada and Rikkai Dai continued training sessions as usual after the Nationals. Sanada and the rest of the Rikkai regulars take part in their school Ocean Festival and put on a play. Sanada is shown with Kirihara practicing Yukimura's new plan to compete with Teni Muho no Kiwami. Yukimura tells the two of them to laugh while rallying, since he thought that if one is happy while playing tennis, they might achieve it. The method doesnt work however and Yukimura realizes he no longer likes the idea. U-17 Camp Sanada obtaining his ball.jpg|Sanada obtaining a ball. Yukimura OWNING Sanada.png|Sanada being defeated by Yukimura. Mountain training guys the losers at the U-17 Camp.png Sometime lafter the Nationals, the Rikkai Dai team was invited to the U-17 training camp along with several other middle schoolers, and was tricked into participating in a tiebreaker-style elimination match which seemed like it was doubles. Sanada was forced to play against Yukimura, where both of them started to reminisce about the start of their reign. The first point of the match was quite long, as other people were getting finished with their matches while Sanada and Yukimura were still only rallying for the first point. However, things changed when eventually, Sanada falls under Yukimura's Yips effect and suddenly begins to lose his senses. Because of Sanada's inability to fight back, Yukimura easily took the lead. It is worthy to note that Sanada is currently the only person to be able to physically stand while being yipped. Eventually Sanada suddenly breaks out of the Yips with a new aura (Black in color) and hit a ball passed Yukimura. The ball cut off Yukimura's headband and put a hole in the fence, completely stunning Yukimura and the audience. However, the aura disappeared the second Sanada got the point. Sanada loses the tie-break 7-1. Irie, Tokugawa and Oni noted Sanada's loss as a disappointment, while still acknowledging his skills and potential. After losing his tie-break game with Yukimura, Sanada boards the coach with all the rest of the tie-break game losers believing they are heading home. However, the driver takes a detour into the mountains which bemuses the middle schoolers. When the coach stops, they are met by the Mental Training Coach again who offers them the option to climb up the mountain claiming it will close the gap between them and the middle schoolers who won the tie-break games and stayed at the camp. Sanada and all of the middle schoolers successfully climb the mountain and meet the High Schoolers who were unable to attain a ball and the Drunken Coach. Mountain Training The Drunken Coach orders them about doing various tasks such as digging an enormous hole just for him to urinate in, and having a match which involved all High Schoolers against all Middle Schoolers and a dangerous Eagle hunt which involved the eagles hunting the students for balloons that were attached to their backs which were smeared with a scent that the eagles loved. Eventually, it was revealed that all these dangerous tasks were in fact beneficial to the losers and boosted their abilities greatly. To the extent that Sanada could now activate his new Aura at will, and hit 5 balls at a time. Sanada and the rest of the middle schooler plot stealing the Drunk Coach's sake which angers him, to the extent he decides that the middle school losers should return to the Camp and cause a revolution. Team Shuffle At the end of the long drawn out Team Shuffle between Court 5 and Court 3, Sanada and the middle school losers return to the camp and defeat the 2nd Court of that time. It is unkown which players defeated which members of the 2nd Court in the manga, however the Head Coaches decide that the 27 middle schoolers losers are allowed to replace the 2nd Court and become the new one after defeating them. Sanada is then involved in the Camp Pillowfight. U-17 Camp Revolution Afterwards, Sanada is present at the main courts awaiting the arrival of the 1st Stringers. The Top 10 members arrive, wondering why the other half of the 1st Stringers are taking so long, Sanada is one of the few that is aware that the Nos.11-19 are all being defeated by middle schoolers. Once the middle schoolers return after defeating and replacing the Nos.11-19, Sanada along with other middle schoolers challenge the Top 10 for their positions. Genius 10 Challenge Sanada is seen to be watching the Kite/Marui vs Kimijima/Atsukyo match with Ryoma. They both see Ryoga Echizen leave to go the bathroom. Right after, Ryoma suddenly stands up. Sanada asks if Ryoma intends to "go to the bathroom" too. Knowing that Ryoma intends to play against his brother, he tells him to not go all out before his match. While Sanada watches the Kintarou vs Oni match he finds Akutsu playing tennis very violently with Ryoga and Ryoma. He yells at them to stop and tells Akutsu to come with him to be his partner for doubles as Ryūji Ōmagari and Shūji Tanegashima get ready to play. Tennis Record 2005 Official Junior Tennis Singles Tournament 2008 Official Middle School Tournaments * NOTE-1 No result due to Rikkai Dai already winning 3 sets Unofficial Matches U-17 Camp Results Playing Styles and Techniques Sanada is an all-rounder who, unlike Atobe's style of choice, does not play defensively and attacks his opponents head-on. This is reflected in the manga and OVA by his "Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai." His skills are amazing, as he can easily hit a topspin lob that lands right on the line, similar to Oishi's Moon Volley, and can do so repeatedly. Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai This is the name of Sanada's techniques in the manga and the Nationals OVA onwards, originally called the "Fū Rin Ka Zan." When performing the "Fū Rin Ka Zan" Sanada usually says a phrase for each of the moves. Each of the moves can presumably counter each other, shown by Echizen Ryoma (in Muga no Kyōchi) using Sanada's "Fū" against his "Ka." {C}It was initially believed to only contain four moves, but Sanada reveals its true form during his battle with Kunimitsu Tezuka in the National Finals. Its true form is "Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai". Yukimura reveals that Sanada had previously sealed off his two ultimate techniques in order to prepare for his battle with Tezuka one day. Wind (Fū) "Fū" is an extremely fast swing that is based on a sword-drawing technique. The fast swing means that the opponent can neither see the racket or ball after it is hit, making the ball seem 'invisible' to the eye. This shot often returns the ball before the opponent has even recovered from the previous shot. This is the move on which the "Invisible Swing" was most likely based in the anime. Due to the nature of the Fū Rin Ka Zan, Fū can be used to counter the Ka technique. When using Fū, Sanada says "Swift like the Wind." (Hayaku koto, kaze no gotoku). In the New Prince of Tennis manga, it was revealed that Sanada can incorporate "Fu" into his footwork. Forest (Rin) This shot is first revealed in the Sanada vs. Tezuka match, where Sanada uses it to combat the "Tezuka Phantom," although Yanagi Renji made note of this shot during the Sanada vs. Echizen match, and stated that he is powerless against this shot. This shot a defensive swing that neutralizes the spin on the ball, although it is stated that it doesn't completely cancel out "Tezuka Phantom," due to its abnormally great spin. When using this shot, Sanada says "Quiet like the Forest." (Shizuka naru koto, hayashi no gotoku). In the Prince of Tennis: Another Story OVA, it was revealed that "Rin" can be used to neutralize power as well. Its stance as shown as in Chapter 300 series from the position of Sanada's arm suggests it's a drop shot. Fire (Ka) Another special move that only exists in the manga, "Ka" is an extremely powerful shot that can be hit as a smash, forehand, or backhand. When Sanada uses this shot, his opponents are overwhelmed by his power. When Sanada uses "Ka" as a smash, his stance suggests that it's the move Cyclone Smash is based on. Rikkaidai's Kirihara Akaya was totally defeated when Sanada used this shot. The power of this shot is enough to break through the Tezuka Zone if used consecutively. When using it, Sanada says "Invade like Fire." (Shinyagu suru koto, hi no gotoku). Shadow (In) This move was revealed in Sanada's battle with Tezuka in the National Finals. This technique hides the user's weaknesses and gives off multiple behavioral patterns, thus Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Great Wisdom) is useless against it. In is one of the two ultimate techniques that Sanada previously sealed off, in order for him to beat Tezuka one day. When using it, Sanada says "Formless, like the Shadows." (Shirigatakikoto, Kage no Gotoku). Mountain (Zan) This move hasn't been shown in the manga; however, it is known that it was with this technique that Sanada defeated Atobe Keigo during their first meeting. When used, Sanada says, "Immovable like a Mountain." (Ugokazaru hodo,yama no gotoshi). This technique was later defeated by Atobe's "World of Ice" (Koori no sekai) technique he obtained when versing Sanada the second time. In the OVA, it is known as the "iron wall of defense." Lightning (Rai) "Rai" is one of the two ultimate techniques that Sanada previously sealed off, in order for him to beat Tezuka one day. When using this technique, Sanada says "Strike, like Lightning."(Ugokukoto, Raitei no Gotoshi). The technique breaks a racket's strings when the ball makes contact. Only Yukimura has been stated to successfully return this shot. This move was first used in Rikkaidai's Semi-Final against Nagoya Seitoku, and gave Sanada the overwhelming 6-0 victory. However, it was first seen in Sanada's battle with Tezuka in the National Finals. "Rai" grants the user inhuman speed, which allows them to 'strike from anywhere on the court'. When "Rai" hits the ground, it bounces at a right angle to its direction, making it nearly impossible for the opponent to return. There IS a weakness for this technique. The inhuman speed granted by "Rai" takes a huge toll on one's legs, and like the "Tezuka Phantom," gives the body a heavy burden if used consecutively. It is assumed by some fans that Ryoma Echizen may have overcome Rai (which Tezuka could not) since he copied it in his match against Yukimura Seiichi with the Muga No Kyouchi, however that is debatable, as Ryoma also copies Shiraishi's Entaku Shot and has never even played against him. However, although Ryoma has never truly been shown to see Rai, he presumably won against Sanada when he went to help Ryoma regain his memory, which was a perfect moment for Sanada to show Rai. Sanada was on the floor like everyone else, indicating that he lost, which probably meant that Ryoma overcame Rai. The OVA only confirms that Ryoma saw Rai during his match with Sanada to regain his memory, so he was probably able to overcome it. This technique was stated by Yukimura to be able to break the gut strings of the racquet. In returning the shot hit by Sanada at the U-17 camp, Yukimura used the bottom of the racquet handle to return it. However, when returning Ryoma's version of Rai at the National Finals, Yukimura was able to return it with his racquet strings, indicating that Ryoma's version was weaker. Fire, Forest, Lightning (KaRinRai) This move was first used against Tezuka in singles 3 of the National Tournament Finals. It was Sanada's technique that was made during the match, to defeat Tezuka's "Zero-Shiki serve." Sanada combines Fire, Forest and Lightning, into 1 extremely powerful serve return. One can admit that "Rin" nullified the spin on the ball, "Rai" gave the swing (and dash toward the landing spot) the necessary speed and "Ka" gave the return the explosive power that knocked Tezuka's racket from his hand, rather than making it weak Rising that Tezuka could easily hit back (which would certainly result in him winning the point, given the condition of Sanada's legs). This was never shown in the OVA. Other Techniques Muga no Kyōchi (無我の境地, Muga no Kyōchi, trans. State of Self Actualization) A state in which the user naturally intakes all techniques he sees and can perfectly copy them, Sanada is one of the four players who have achieved Muga before the start of the series. However, its weakness is that the ability to copy the opponent comes from the body, not the brain, and as a result, wears out one's body out further than usual since most techniques are beyond what a person can execute. Such weakness is probably not a problem for Sanada, as he is skilled enough to execute high-level techniques. However, Sanada opts not to use Muga no Kyōchi, as he states that he has no need to copy the techniques of those weaker than him. Black Aura '''(黒色のオーラ, Kokushoku no O-ra） The Black Aura is a dark aura which engulfs the user in a similar manner to Teni Muhou no Kiwami. It not only provides an extremely notable boost to the power of the users shots but also allows the user to hit special shots which suddenly change direction whilst moving in the air, making it extremely difficult to return. Sanada first reveals this against Yukimura Seiichi during the Tie-break elimination stage however it only lasted for one point as he was unable to control the aura. He then brings out Black Aura against High Schoolers Tanegashima/Ohmagari pair in the Genius 10 Challenge and could control the aura. Anime Only Invisible Swing The anime equivalent to Sanada's "Fū," the Invisible Swing an extremely fast swing that is based on a sword-drawing technique. The fast swing means that the opponent can neither see the racket or ball after it is hit, making the ball seem 'invisible' to the eye. This shot often returns the ball before the opponent has even recovered from the previous shot. Even with good motion vision, anyone who tries to focus on the speed of the ball will only see a blur and their eyes will begin to hurt, similar to Akazawa's Blur Ball. Invisible Serve The serve version of the Invisible Swing, Sanada hits a high-speed flat serve at the same speed with the Invisible Swing. The only difference is the differing components of the two differing components of the two shots; while the Invisible Swing is a groundstroke, so the pathway is somewhat predictable, the Invisible Serve cannot be predicted so easily, since a skilled server can put the ball anywhere in the service box. Tango Towards Destruction (Hametsu e no Tango) In the anime-only match against the American doubles pair Billy Cassidy and Michael Lee, Sanada and Atobe perform a doubles version of Atobe's Rondo Towards Destruction. Instead of Atobe completing the two-part smash himself, Atobe feints the second smash and allows Sanada to leap from behind to secure the point. U-17 Stats Speed - 4: Disregaridng his activation of 'Rai' or 'Fuu', he has a suitable speed. His speed when he activates his techniques is beyond comprehension. Power - 5: The source of his Middle Schooler surpassing Power is from a ton of regular training by practicing his swing until tedium. Stamina - 4: Whether it is a short match or a long match, he can battle with a nonchalant air about him. However, using his ultimate techniques or maintaining a Muga state requires a considerable amount of stamina. Mental - 5: His concentration that has been forged through Laido and Zen meditation is difficult for even National level opponents to be on par with. The strictness he has towards himself is also much more than others. Technique - 5: He has a great number of sure kill techniques, but this is not only due to natural talent, but mostly because of the huge amount of effort he puts into them. '''Kurobe Memo: He's absolutely the ideal kind of player. But, I do not like how his physical ability far exceeds his mental will power too much. Well, the fact that he has powers that transcend reason is quite a big deal. Personal Information *Foot Size: 27.5cm *Hobby: Muscle Training, Shogi, Calligraphy *Father's Occupation: Government Employee (Civil Servant) *Grandfather's Occupation: Kendo instructor for the police force *Using his allowance on: Saves his money *Favorite Quote: Where there’s a will, there’s a way *Best Subject: Physical Education, History *Worst Subject: None *Committee: Disciplinary Committee President *Frequently visited place in the school: Japanese-style room (for practicing calligraphy) *Favorite Color: Black, Grey *Favorite Food: Nakemono Miso, Meat *Favourite Movies: Historical plays *Favourite Books: Historical novels, Edo period books of drawings or paintings *Favourite Music: Traditional Japanese instrumental music *Favorite Type: I have no time for such nonsense! (One’s that brim with energy) *Place he would like to go for a date. "Dating? To hell with that nonsense!" *Dislikes: Trends, Fads, Traveling *Daily Routine: Meditation, Early Morning Kendo Training *Thing he wants the most (at the moment): a vase that he found in an antique store *Skills other than Tennis: Kendo; the art of cutting something down and sheathing the sword right after, Laido *He often says "Tarundoru!" which means "You're getting too soft! Daily School Life *04:00 - Rises from bed *04:30 - Zazen (seated zen mediation) breakfast after early morning practice *07:00 - Goes to school. Morning Practice *08:00 - Patrol within the school *08:30 - First Period: English *09:30 - Second Period: Classical Literature *10:40 - Third Period: Calligraphy *11:40 - Fourth Period: Music *12:30 - Lunch break; Eats a Japanese style meal in the dining hall. After the meal, eats 2 Rikkai buns *13:30 - Fifth Period: Physical Education, Archery *14:30 - Sixth Period: History *15:30 - Discipline committe meeting. General meeting *16:15 - Tennis club, practice in the form of matches *18:30 - Returns home. Takes a bath *18:45 - Dinner *19:15 - After muscle training, does maintencance on his sword *20:00 - Prepares and reviews for class *20:30 - Reads *21:00 - Goes to bed Note from Yukimura: I was able to hear his intense singing all the way from Class C' classrom. Sanada and music class are famous at our school. Note from Yagyuu: Strictly speaking, that hat is prohibited. We heatedly discussed the dress policy for students. Old Class Schedule *Period 1 (8:30am - 9:20am) - Mathematics *Period 2 (9:30am - 10:20am) - Physical Education (with Nio and Marui) *20 minute break *Period 3 (10:40am - 11:30am) - Elective (History) *Period 4 (11:40am - 12:30pm) - Home Economics *Afternoon Break *Period 5 (1:30pm - 2:20pm) - Modern Literature *Period 6 (2:3pm - 3:20pm) - Art *Cleaning (for those on duty) *Club activity Character Trivia *From the age of 4, Sanada has been practicing Zazen and Kendou. *Sanada has been to China for the 21st overseas training tour. *Kintarou described Sanada as a gorilla. *In pairpuri volume 9, Sanada forms a friendship with Kintaro. There is a photo of Kintarou reaching for a balloon while sitting on Sanada's shoulders with Yukimura smiling in the background *According to Jackal, Sanada was crying in the bathroom after his match with Tezuka (Nationals). *Sanada met Yukimura at a tennis club when he was four years old. *The day he lost to Yukimura, he doubled his training. *Of the regulars in the eating yakiniku, he's can eat the most after Marui. Trivia *Sanada's name partly comes from Sanada Yukimura, a famous samurai in the Sengoku period. The other half went to his captain, Yukimura Seiichi. *Sanada Yukimura was killed by the Echizen clan in the 1600s, which Konomi refererenced by having Ryoma defeat both Sanada and Yukimura. *Sanada Gen'emon (Grandfather) is an old friend of Tezuka's Grandfather Tezuka Kunikazu from when they were in the police together. They often play Shougi with 99 wins and 99 losses each. *He, along with Ryoma and Kintarou, are the only middle schoolers that can rally 5 balls at the same time so far. *For both Atobe and Sanada, their fated rival who they acknowledge the strength of is Seigaku's Tezuka. They each met Tezuka by chance. Atobe met Tezuka in middle school at the prefecturals tournament. Sanada met Tezuka in 6th grade after the Junior tournament. For the two of them, defeating Tezuka is more than just about the honor of winning. *Its been somewhat confirmed through official artwork that Sanada will become a member of the 1st Stringers. However, he lost his match against the 1st stringers. *Atobe and Sanada are mutually aware of each other's existence. Although they admit the other player's skill in front of their teammates, they never praise each other face-to-face. References Gallery Meisei.jpg|Meisei character song Black Aura.jpg|Black Aura character song D Kimochi.jpg|D Kimochi character song Keep Going on.jpg|Keep Going On character song Shou Album.jpg|Shou character album Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Rikkaidai Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed Category:Middle School Vice-Captain Category:Kanto Players Category:Kanagawa Players Category:Kanto Junior Select Team Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:Revolutionary Brigade Category:2nd Stringers